ON SIDES
by atarek0097
Summary: Abandoned by his parents, left to die, trained all his life just to be the ultimate spy to take REVENGE which isn't originally his. What would ZENO (KID) do when he infiltrate that special school & try those new feelings. Will he take his friend's sides or gonna lead his father's army of mercenaries Click to see more
1. Chapter 1

**ON SIDES, One of the stories, I wrote at my beginning.. I wrote it for just fun.. never thought of how cool it can be writing a story of an Ultimate spy.. Watch a young man chosen to be one of two.. KID who wanna experience the world's lots of feelings –Friendship, love, pity, sadness, happiness- or ZENO ruthless man trained all his life just to get a revenge originally isn't his**

* * *

 **Chapter ..1**

* * *

 ** _IN front of a large -Strange- school_** , a 17 years old boy is standing-his messy black hair covering his eyes, he seems to be peacefully lone boy-

"Hey, watch out Kid" another boy bumped into him

"sorry, sorry"

(Riiiiiiiiing, ring) the school bell

The boy marched to the headmaster's office

"Hello, Kid-kun. Welcome to our school. Let me ask you one question before we start ? you know what kind of institution is it ?"

From his messy hair hiding his eyes, The headmaster couldn't see the boy's face except his dump smile, the boy nodded foolishly

"Where is your father.. Parents?"

The boy gave him his file

"It's said: they are missing and you was raised by your uncle.

So, where is he ?"

"Business trip"

"... your grades are good, your skills aren't so bad, we will work on that"

"Hai (okay)" the boy said naively

"One last thing,... be strong"

 **Inside a class,** the teacher waved to the boy

"Com'n, introduce yourself"

"My name is Kid Ichiro, everyone call me Kid, nice to meet you"

"Okay Kid, you can sit there by Lucy"

The boy tripped while walking to his desk, everyone laughed as he stood up smiling with his set-dump face and sat in his place while other students continued their laughs

The teacher started

"As you all now, you got accepted in (high dragon academia); as you are the best, we just accepted 90 applicants as they are qualified...

Here we makes warriors, professionals, martial artists.

We will make you better and use you to our own good to win wars against others,

Okay let's begin our lesson..."

After the first period,

"Hi, I'm Lucy" the nice blonde girl waved to the new guy next to her

"Hi Lucy" Kid answered funnily

"Where are you from?"

"Dunno"

"..Where are your parents?"

"Dead"

"Sorry"

"Don't be" he kept answering bluntly

... The boy and the girl became friendlier

By the fifth period Kid was sleeping down on his desk.

A good looking-long blond haired-man entered

"Good afternoon everyone"

"Stand, bow" The class rep. Lead the class

The man started telling a story about a spy who was like a legend to the others.

" _There was a resourceful spy called Zeno. Zeno was more than talented. He could do what others couldn't. He became a legend in our world but he became very full of himself, Too deluded to work with others or listen to orders and On one mission he got caught_ "

"So what do you learn from this story...Ichiro-kun"

Lucy called him "Kid, wake up"

The boy woke up to see the blonde man in front of him

"!... sorry sensei"

"Lucy, what do you learn from it?"

"Never disobey orders & no matter how strong you are, do not let your guard down"

"Right Lucy, And Ichiro-kun, you can leave next time if you found my class is boring"

"Sensei, that legendary Zeno I heard this story before but what happened to him?!" Lucy asked

"Death -my child- is the end of arrogance"

 _After the school,_ Lucy in a big limo waving to the boy

"Kid, you want a lift?"

"no thanks...that sensei...?!"

"Kimura sensei is very tough but don't worry he is a nice man. I really know him"

"bye"

"Bye. don't nap again, Hhhh" she waved to him as she left

* * *

"Hhhh" Kid kept his childish smile on his face... then

 **HE** stood in front of the gate looking at the school... muttering to himself

"I wasn't sleeping Kimura sensei or you Lucy Bashemon & I was just bored from hearing the same story over and over...

That Zeno wasn't caught, he was betrayed by his friends who were afraid of him cuz he was shining more than them

He became a monster, glowing better than them. so they sell him out

When he was caught..."

 **[** **Long ago,** In a dark Wide room with Flashy White Torch directed to a prisoner in custody

 _"_ _Hello r. Zeno, do you know where are you?" A rough yet sly voice called_

 _"_ _I...who?!...I was on a trip to France" the prisoner stuttered_

 _"_ _You're imprisoned at the underground confederal British prison for spies"_

 _"_ _.. Ha.. Why .. ? You must be mistaken"_

 _"_ _You are the legendary Zeno, You should know better"_

 _The man stood-walking by Zeno then continued_

 _"_ _Don't worry we won't kill you, we will return you to your country just right after you admit that you are Zeno & give me some infos I wanna know , then they'll dispose of you as you are a burnt card" he said with sly grin at the corner of his face_

 _"_ _I don't understand... What are you talking about?! ... I .. am not a spy and... I am not that Zeno..."_

 _"_ _Take him" the man shouted to his 2 officers_

 _They took the man for 2 weeks and tortured him for a confession_

 _Till he requested to see the chief of prison_

 _"_ _What do you want?" The chief asked_

 _The short haired man said in tiresome "My...my mother was a poor lonely woman,... she was dying for my food, for my education, for my everything"_

 _"_ _Where do you wanna go with this?"_

 _"_ _I have to thank my mother that sacrificed her everything for me"_

 _"_ _I really don't know why your companions sold you out but..._

 _"_ _So lets have a deal" Zeno said seriously_

 _"_ _What !" the man startled_

 _"_ _Use me, I can make you destroy My Agency or rule the world"_

 _The man stopped for a sec then a big evil grin rose on his face "OKAY, lets test what you offer, can you send these false instructions back to your unit"_

 _Zeno read the instructions and sent it -_ _Old days they used to send info. By telegram , Zeno intentionally sent the information with high speed that made him make some errors, That was in real a secret code to one of his servants to come & save him_ _-, later they took him back to his cell but on the way, he swiftly defeated both of the officers and ran away he could escape from this facility but after he got hurt badly. He was waiting for his butler that didn't betray him, while he was waiting he found a baby was left to death behind the trash in a small box_

 _When his butler came, Zeno waved "_ _ **get the boy**_ _"_

 _The boy was raised by Zeno and the butler for a sole reason:_

 _Revenge_ _. he was trained each and every day till he became the second ZENO and following his master's orders_ **]**

* * *

 **How was it as first chapter? Feel free to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ..2**

* * *

Kid in a small apartment he got in to live his undercover life, standing in front of a mirror touching his own scars remembering his long unwanted life of training.

(Knock knock) the boy put on his clothes quickly holding a knife

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Zeno-sama"

"(Oji-san) uncle"

"Come in"

"How was your first day in your school?"

"Not bad"

"Zeno-sama is fine, He wants you to return"

"I won't return"

"Your father loves you"

"He never loved me, he was raising a tool for his vendetta"

"If he really did so, why did he make that deal with you !"

"Wasn't it my right ?, I've wasted 15 years of my life working my ass in training for avenge something I wasn't in it"

"I'm sorry Zeno sama, I didn't consider your feelings"

"Don't call me that again & Sorry that I shouted on you uncle"

"Here you are, I got what you wanted"

"Thanks" the boy waved to him taking the suit case his uncle showed to him

"Bye I'll come again tomorrow"

The boy opened the bag he had acquired from his uncle, He found an artificial skin, he put it on his back to hide it.

* * *

Next day at school. In the gym yard, students in circles while teachers are at centres, Each in group

"Make a circle, Its your combat training lesson"

"Kimura sensei, we are so tired of it" a girl said

"You just mean yourself _Onohara_ , don't get full of yourself cuz you have got some skills"

Lucy who were setting by Kid whispered to him

"She is Onohara Irek, she is our best fighter. none could ever defeat her"

"Wow" He just replied

"Hey, you two pay some attention, oh its Kid- kun, I'm so happy that you are here, your file said that you've weak fighting skills beside your airhead. So we should work on it.. Onohara, Kid. Middle of the yard now"

Another boy "Who is that Kimura sensei, I want to fight Onohara, I m the one who will defeat her"

"Shut up now Sota-kun...*He looked to the called students* Fight"

"I m sorry newbie, but don't take it personally"

Onohara said

(Bang bang)

Kid was defeated and fell on the ground in less than 30 secs.

"Wasn't that hard on him, Onohara?" Students laughed

The red-head shouted at them "I warned him

So sensei about that next match...sensei what's wrong?" Onohara was calking Kimura sensei but

The Man was gazing at the boy on the ground with wild eyes

"Kid, middle of the yard, NOW"

"What, again.. give him break, Kimura-sensei"

Another female teacher came not so long said from behind

"Izawa-sensei, please watch our fight carefully" he whispered

The man and the boy fought for more than 2 minutes, more students came and teacher gathered more

Kid glimpsed the crowd around him, he said in his mind

"Shit I got carried away, that's gonna hurt for sure"

The boy clenched his fist, gritted his teeth and got a clean punch from Kimura in the face to knock him out cold.

Lucy and Onohara with Sota took the boy to the infirmary

* * *

 **There...** **?** **ﾟﾒﾊ**

"Where am I?" Kid said as he opened his eyes

"What..? You woke up so fast" a boy said

"Anooo=(excuse me)" the clumsy Kid asked

"Yeah I am Sota Kakeru"

"I am Onohara Irek" the girl who beat him said..

Kid turned to see his first schoolmate so he asked "Lucy, what happened?"

"You blacked out for a moment"

Sota "Wow man, you put such a great show"

"Hhhh, but I got wiped up at the end"

A woman entered

"Now all of you, leave my patient"

The students left "Hai hai(okay okay) Izawa sensei"

The woman looked to the boy

"How are you now, are you hurt?"

The beautiful brown haired stylish tall woman sat beside him in her formal clothing

"Do you feel any pain here or here?"

She became so touchy; she held his hand then his arm

But the woman stopped being clingy when he grabbed her hand nicely "thanks for your concern, I think I am better now. I am going, thanks again" Kid said giving her that foolish smile but this time it was giving a dangerous vibe

"..." The woman stopped instantly

Kimura came while Kid was leaving; He walked to the startled woman & asked

"So what did you find Izawa?"

"What!"

"Did something happen ?"

"No, for a sec. I sensed a dangerous vibe"

"Did you notice our fight?"

"Yeah, whenever you hit...he got in & out to minimize the damage of your hits and he is well muscled, he is no ordinary boy"

"I will put some guys on his watch"

* * *

 **At the gate...**

"Lucy what are you doing here?" Kid asked

"Are you okay?"

"Yes"

"Can you go home?"

"Yeah...ah" Kid suddenly felt his legs came wary. They couldn't carry him

"Watch out, you really still hurt from that punch I'd walk you home"

The 2 teens walked all the way to his home but Kid suddenly fell unconscious at the door of his house

Hours later "where am I?"

"You okay? you slept"

"Lucy!"

"That's good... I was worried about you, you have a high fever"

Kid looked around to see some medics & food by his bed

So he asked "...Did you bring that?"

"..No your uncle did and he left you that envelope he said it's from your father...didn't you say that you have no parents?"

Kid tensed up quickly & stood up with consistent move to grab while saying "Yeah, it's not my father, he is... the one who raised me"

"So where is he?"

"Business trip..."

"Okay it's late now"

 **(KNOCK KNOCK)**

 **"** **Lucy, are you here?" Shouts from outside were heard**

The girl opened the door quickly

"Father, what are you doing here?"

"That's my line"

"You didn't return so I got worried till Kimura-kun told me that you left with a guy"

"Kimura sensei, you are here too!"

"What were you doing?" the father asked again

"Me..!"

Kid came from behind

"Good evening Bashemon-san, thanks for letting Lucy-san take care of me when I was sick"

"Who are you?"

"Ah sorry, Kid Ichiro, 17 years old-student in dragon academia in the same class with Lucy-san"

The old man laughed "you seem a well mannered boy"

"Sorry for the noise, can I have my child back?"

"Hhhh. Bye sir, bye Lucy" the boy waved to them happily like a little child then he turned to see Kimura is standing at the door looking inside the flat

"Oh..Kimura sensei, do you want to come in?"

"Tssk, don't get so cocky Kid, we will got you.. heed my words, they're no idle threat"

"I don't know what are you talking about"

"One day, I'll wipe that foolish smile off your face"

"Huh !? sorry but I'll have to go; You did me hard today" the boy smiled in his face but Kimura could see the evil spark in Kid's hidden eyes

* * *

The man left and Kid rushed for reading the letter then he burned it and called his uncle

"Hey uncle, What is the meaning of that ?"

"Hello, son"

 ** _"_** ** _ZENO ?"_**

"You read the letter.. just one thing don't stand in my way"

"I want to investigate more"

"No, the _scorpions_ will move tomorrow morning. don't get yourself killed & don't forget { _trust, you'll be betrayed ..be careless, you die_ }" -peep peep-

* * *

 **How do you think Kid will act after hearing his father's Orders.. Will he stick to them or act on his own.. And what is Kid's true intentions by infiltrating such place**


	3. Chapter 3

**KID received his father's orders.. new Threat is in town.. Shall Kid take it all on his shoulder or should he ask friends..**

* * *

 **Chapter ..3**

* * *

"Hey...Don't hang up when I am not finished ...Damn geezer, Tssk

I guess I'll have to move tonight"

Kids changed his clothes and infiltrated the school at night and took some files

* * *

Next morning a big explosion happened at the downtown

...At the school

[Hey did you hear it?

You heard it too!

I saw it,

Me too while my morning running,

They say the terrorists made a move.]

All the students are talking about the bomb and the teachers are moving on their own.

After the school, Kid offered Lucy to walk her home, she offered him some tea, the boy came in and greeted Mr. Bashemon and Kimura sensei who was with him then he went with the girl to her big fancy room. They sat into the vast balcony that overlooking vast areas of gardens

"Wow" Kid said

"Its beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah. its my first time in a girl's room"

"Really ...me too"

"Actually... you also were the first girl I let in my room"

"Idiot, don't embarrass me ...hey are you listening ?"

"...yeah..yeah, I am listening very... very well"

Kid was listening but not to her, he was spying on the conservation between Kimura and Bashemon outside by the bug he threw outside.

"...You should stop the deal" Kimura's voice

"What're you talking about?" Bashemon replied angrily

"He warned you and he did it. I can't stand watching while he destroys our country"

"He is dead. We took him outta the game long time ago"

"I've been investigating, Zeno wasn't the bad guy that time, he really wanted to stop you once but you all sold him out...Was he such a threat for your business"

"You were digging out my past if your father wasn't my friend; I'd have ripped your cold heart from your damn chest now"

"He isn't here any longer and I just came to warn you, that's my last favour"

"Go away"

"Thanks for everything till now"

The girl shouted

"Heeeeyy **KID** , where were you?, I've been calling for mins."

"Sorry, I've something I should take care of"

Kid left in a hurry & on his way. he has been thinking, should he hand this tape to Zeno or move on his own

* * *

(Dang) He bumped into someone while walking in the street

"Hey brat, watch where you're going"

A blond man with weird hairdo said to Kid. Kid gazed at the man's hand for a while then bowed naively "sorry, sorry" and ran away then he turned and followed the man.

Behind a gigantic mall...,

Another taller & Older man With black short hair and tough expressions called the blond one "Hey shin woo, where have you been? And Didn't I tell you before don't walk without your gloves, you are showing your scorpion tattoo"

"Sorry Hyung (Big brother in Korean), it took some time to find a good place for the bomb"

"Lower it, asshole" a black haired woman from behind insensitively said

"Ha yang, don't toughen on me" the young boy said

The woman turned to the leader

"Jeho son, did The Old Man call you ?"

"Yeah, Lets move"

The 2 men and the woman Left while Kid is thinking how to save the people inside

 ** _2 mins later_**

A masked boy entered the mall with a heavy gun shouting at everyone (Go Go) and shooting highly; the people panicked and ran but the bomb exploded... through this moment

Kid left the-toy-gun and went rapidly to save a girl who was about to be crushed under the ruins.

That day Kid returned, thinking how he will face his old man .

* * *

Next day at the school

(A terrorist explode a bomb in #*****# mall) news TV

"Kid, are you okay?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, I am a bit tired"

"What happened after you left, I was so worried about you when I heard about the explosion"

"Hhhh thanks"

After the school & at Kid's apartment

An Old Man entered with cold eyes

"What are you doing here, old geezer?" Kid groaned

"I came to see my **Best** "

Another man entered the flat, Kid turned to the later

"Uncle, what's going on?"

"Zeno, come b..." ZENO said

"Step out of it old geezer and don't call me with that stink name"

"Are you still going to that facility?"

"Its a school"

"Don't regret it when you come out of the game"

"A ga... did you think I even wanted to play with shithead like you"

"You'll be betrayed and none will be on your side"

"Do say no word" Kid glared at him

"... Those eyes when they got knowable, you'll stand alone"

"Don't compare me with you, I am damn sick of you, ever since I was a child you never loved me or be kind hearted to me,

I was so happy that you gave me a life till I knew that you were just raising a tool for your war"

"Its not ..." The man smiled sadly

"Don't lie to me, I repugnance you"

ZENO stood and while leaving he sighed

"Zeno, I was long absent and just came back from Korea ... I made an army and none will stand in my way even you, Zeno"

The man and his butler left then In A moment of anger, Kid threw a chair towards the door to turn to broken woods

* * *

The next 2 days, Kid didn't go to school

Lucy went to his home after many times of hesitating cuz of her father's doing the last time & Cuz of her growing feelings towards the boy, but... none answered so she left defeated

On the 3rd day while he was walking through the streets

He sensed someone tailing him , he kept walking till he went through the town's slum then...

A girl -with long fishtail haired style wearing glasses- said in her mind while hiding behind an old light pole

"What...! where did he go ?" and when she was about to return, she saw a ghost behind her.

"Kyyyaahh"

Kid grabbed her violently and was about to bring out his knife but he saw the uniform she was wearing...

Without any words he pulled her all the way to his home.

The girl blushed in shyness but her face changed after she saw those monster's eyes, he said "I ask questions you move your head"

"Anooo, Kid-kun"

Kid felt sth. Wrong and said "aren't you a scorpion?"

"... no, I am a girl!"

Kid quickly stood naively "sorry for dragging you all the way"

"No, it was my fault for following you, I know who you are"

Kid -GULP-

"You were the masked man who saved me"

The girl stood well-behaved and bowed

"I m Nina Koizora... Thanks for saving my life"

"Why were you following me ?"

"Actually I wanted to thank you before..."

"Never mind"

"Okay, I m going"

"... can I ask for a favor? can you tell no one about what happened between us and that awkward situation from before"

"Yeah.. sure"

"Okay, lets continue being friends"

The girl left in suspicious cuz of his naive smile after he gave her that **Look**

* * *

 **Kid's secrets revealed next chapter stay tuned**


	4. Chapter 4

**When KID finds himself in no place but to reveal his identity to protect his friends or listen to his father's words... What will they do..**

 **1\. Reward him**

 **2\. kick him out**

* * *

 **Chapter.. 4**

* * *

The next day at the school

"Where were you, you stupid?" Lucy shouted

Kid smiled stupidly and apologized

Later...after the school he got stuck with Lucy, Sota and Onohara

To a karaoke where he ran into Nina and they all got to know her.

Kid went to the school for a week having fun with his friends after school, at night he spies on the school or infiltrating Bashemon's house or getting more information about Zeno's plan and the scorpions group [ he gathered from Korea ]

Till one day he found a letter under his door

 _To Zeno from ZENO_

{DON'T GO OUT TOMORROW}

Kid felt the warning sent within the letter

But he went to the school ignoring it

* * *

That day, during classes and Bashemon's visit to the school

The boy felt something Dangerous gonna happen

And while assuming theories

Fire guns were heard at the gym, some students ran while the other kept whining and some went to fight the enemies who are attacking the school.

Izawa sensei and Sota with Onohara went to fight the scorpions group ( leaded by Ha yang)

While Kimura left Bashemon alone in the office and went to fight their boss: Jeho son

And while Bashemon was preparing his gun, young mad boy entered

"Are you Bashemon ajusshi(sir-Korean-) !"

"Who are you?"

"Sorry but I need you dead"

The man tried firing but Shin woo moved so fast, knocked the old man down and was about to finish him till a boy came from no where and jumped behind shin woo, grabbing him strongly & threw him outta the window then he went after him.. -They were already in the first floor-

Shin woo shouted " gyaaah... that hurts, you trash"

"Why are you here?"

"Huh, you sure have a ner_"

"Did Zeno send you?"

The young man stopped for a sec then gave a wide eerie smile

"Ho, I didn't know where did you hear that name but he- the boss- said (no causalities) but for me killing a boy or 2 isn't a causality"

He rushed towards Kid but Ha yang came and shouted

"Hey asshole, we're retreating"

The man left with her, while shouting at the boy

"Next time little runt"

Kid returned to see Bashemon was holding his daughter who wasn't badly hurt, Izawa sensei was treating Sota's wounds and Onohara was so angry... & between all of this, there was a man who was preying his eyes on Kid without Kid sensing him

"Is everyone okay ?"

"Who are these people, Kimura sensei ?"

Another student said

"Aren't they the terrorists !"

"Yes, my boy. they are the scorpions"

"They came here from Korea with the lead of a man who

Was called by Zeno or still"

"Zeno !, isn't he dead ?"

"No and he may be calculating everything by now. That's why he sent people here to destroy us, that man wants to destroy the country"

"How he got here and... ?"

"That's cuz he has a spy between the students, we have a traitor between us"

Kid was about to recede but he stopped when a gun was pointed at him from behind

"What re you doing dad ?" Lucy asked

Bashemon held the gun and said "who are you, brat ?"

Kimura walked to him and said "Don't move"

The boy smiled naively "what is that, a game!"

"Sth. Like that" Kimura frisked the boy

"Why are you here?" Bashemon aggressively asked

"..."

"Answer me, brat"

Lucy shouted while standing in front of him, raising her arms protecting the boy "Don't do that"

"LUCY, stand back" her dad shouted

"Why are you suspecting Kid, he isn't a spy"

"He is a high-rate con artist with a boy-face, a perfect spy"

"Watch this"

They showed a tape of **Kid** stealing some files from The school which is connected to the government

The girl slowly walked to the screen

And said in a shock, doesn't want to believe her eyes

"Kid, please tell me that's not you"

the boy looked down, his stupid smile is gone.

"Why ? ...were it all lies, all of it?"

"Were you playing with us?" Sato angrily punched him in the face he didn't dodge it & He never fell

Onohara took Lucy comforting her away while Sota shouted "go and do not come back.. ever again"

Kid tried to get to Lucy but Onohara fiercely looked at him while holding the crying girl in her arms.

Kid walked out the gym while Kimura shouted "you lost and I won again"

Nina ran following him

* * *

At ZENO's Hideout

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DID NOT FIND THE FILES ?"

"Don't snap on me, Jeho son. its shin woo's fault" The woman retorted

"What..! Ha yang, you couldn't take care of some Kids and then you shouted on me, tailing your ass behind you"

"What about you, getting your ass beaten by an individual"

"At least I was..."

Jeho son shouted "shut up, you both. Boss is here"

"Hello Mr. Zeno"

"Hello Jeho son"

"Where have you been? we couldn't see you since you came back with us"

"Sorry, I had some private problems to take care of"

"Hey, Zeno old man"

"Shin woo behave" Jeho son shouted

"Pardon, but I have a little question. When you ordered us to get those _missing_ files, did you employ another employee?"

"..."

"What are you talking about, shin woo?" the woman asked

"That's right, Ha yang . A little boy confronted me and said

 _Did Zeno send you ?"_

"No I didn't, young Shin woo. But don't worry I assume he will not show any more" Zeno said while backing down in his chair

* * *

Back at The Slums where Kid first met Nina..

Nina came running to see the Young boy sitting alone in some ruined building so pale so Tired as he was losing a fight with his inner demons.

"Kid, You called? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She called

"I don't know What to do? Where to go?

I feel week, Helpless, Its awful, I want to die"

She wanted to touch him to comfort him but she Couldn't as

He looked to her with eyes tearing bit shouting in misery

"Tell me Where to Go! _To the Right where nothing is Left or to The Left Where nothing is Right"_

"I'm here for you" She quietly patted on his head. He continued

"I lost My Family, My friends, I lost everyone, More Importantly I lost her"

Nina silently cuddled his head whispering "I'm here, I believe in you, Even if the world Left you, I won't. So Tell me What to do!"

He looked in her eyes & asked seriously "I need a favor"

* * *

 **Next chapter,, Nina's choice vs. Lucy's feelings**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kid was kicked out away by his friends without telling them his true intentions.. What's his reaction..? Only what's left is to flip to ZENO**

* * *

 **Chapter.. 5**

* * *

The next day

Lucy went out on her own and came to see Kid but in front of the door she stopped when she saw **Nina** coming out of the flat.

Lucy's mind went blank and ran to her "what are you doing here?"

Nina was surprised but she snapped on her

"What! That's my line. Weren't you the one who shouted on him to leave"

"..I... I was wrong, I'm sorry but I need to see him"

"With what right you come to see him, after you hurt him"

Lucy began crying quietly "but... but I love him I need to see_"

"I LOVE HIM, TOO. for me he was my first friend, he saved my life and didn't leave me alone but he really... looked up to you, But in adverse you betrayed him, you left him on his own when he needed you most"

Lucy fell on the ground "I'm sorry I'm sorry... I should believe in him but I wanna see him one last time"

"He is gone"

The girl looked up on fear

"What do you mean ?"

"he left giving this to me and said never let Lucy find them"

"What are those ?"

"I was going to fulfill his wish but on a second thought... ? Take them, I'm not kind hearted like him, I don't care about you or your dirty father"

Nina threw the files and the tapes by Lucy and left

* * *

 ** _At Zeno's mansion_**

"Hey Oppa, why are we following such a geezer?" Ha yang said seducing Jeho son

"What do you mean?"

"She meant: why don't we dispose of the old man and make you,- Jeho son-the leader of the scorpion !" Shin woo sighted

"What the hell are you both talking about?"

"Don't worry _Boss_. I already asked most of our underlings, they all approved on you"

"Way to go Hyung" shin woo said while jumping

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, we will follow your orders"

Jeho son's eyes became corrupted more and more, he got drunk in the thoughts of the power and the money he can afford while leading the scorpions.

The man walked to Zeno and talked to him if he can handle the scorpions,

But Zeno didn't give him the answer he wanted.

Days later, Zeno was severely injured in a car accident, so an immediate meeting was held by the most trusted man by Zeno _ his butler

"Why are we here, old man?"

"Who is this man Jeho son?" ha yang asked

"He is Zeno's butler, he want to discuss the state we are in"

"Exactly that's why my master left a will in case sth. Bad happened to him"

"What!. A WILL"

"All his money, his mansion, his business and of course the scorpion leadership all goes to **_Zeno_** his own son"

An uproar happened but they all calmed down when they saw a young shounen ( boy ) entered the large hall -his eyes was filled with darkness and hatred, killing intention that's what they felt the sec.- He entered .

The butler stood while bowing to young Zeno

Jeho son got fiercely shouting

Shin woo said "it's him, the little runt who threw me at the school"

Ha yang and the other "we didn't know that Zeno has a son"

"It must be an illegitimate son"

"Yes what's the meaning of that?"

"That was master's wi..."

The boy interrupted

"I am Zeno son of Zeno and I have no intention in leading such a group of killers and lunatics so I quietly ask you to leave and not come back again"

Shin woo laughed while walking towards him

"Little runt, I do not care if you are the son of Zeno, I just want to pay you back for what you did before"

He jumped to fight him but Zeno effortlessly dodged it then he raised his arms

"I surrender, you can have everything. I resign but do not pursue me or any of the school's students and be sure, if you went on havoc. there are people beside me who will stop you"

Then he left the hall with his uncle

* * *

Later...

"Do you really want me to see him?" Kid asked annoyed

"He is dying. Please Zeno -sama" The butler begged the young master

Both men entered a hospital room to see Zeno is sleeping barely watching them

"I'll wait outside, young master"

Kid stood beside him looking down avoiding eye meeting

"Don't ever think I came to be smooth talker .

Like hell I care about your health, I don't care if you go & die. I just came cuz it's my way of paying gratitude for what you did..."

"Ze.."

"No, old geezer. Do not call me that stink name. I hate it. Every day for 14 years and I'm being trained and called by that name. I have been living without parents, no friends, no relative and you always tell me your damn story and about the day you met me ...thats why I ran away.., why..?! ; you didn't regard my feelings when I knew the reason I being raised for all this hell just to lead such a group to take revenge that is not mine ...I hate you.."

...

The old man brought an envelope and Tried to touch his face but couldn't reach him, the boy opened the letter..

 _[Dear Zeno_

 _I m sorry for pissing you off but it wasn't my intention to take you as my heir even it was at first but when I saw how skilful and_ brilliant _I came more firm with you to teach you how to survive a lone but at the end I loved you as a son or a young a acquaintance like a friend by my side that I never had ._

 _I kept you with me to make you the best without considering your feelings . I am sorry for not being the father you wanted, for not giving you the life you wished for... from now on live as a new_ person _without looking back to your past . I'm not asking forgiveness, I m asking you to give your friends one more chance and believe that my words were wrong {no matter how you treat people good, they will definitely treat you back good ...}_

 _Be happy]_

The boy's tears came out running ...

Beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Doctors came in, nurses checking the old man's state while the boy is crying in silence by the old man's Corpse.

* * *

At the mansion

"What the hell was that ?" Jeho son shouted in all of his underlings .

"We gonna destroy them & get our money and attack the school once again but this time show no mercy"

* * *

 **Jeho son is finally in charge and he is ready to take down anyone in his way.. How will our protagonist will act**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter .. 6**

* * *

 **Last Chapter,, The school is under attack, Its time for the boy to make his choice**

* * *

At the school... Kimura is talking with Bashemon while the students at the gym continuing their school life normally but suddenly a -Gun fire- attack happened: the scorpions became more fiercely.

After a couple of mins the whole school was under their control, the police on the way, the terrorists took the children hostages.

Jeho son shouted angrily "Mr. Bashemon, come out wherever you are"

"..."

"Father, they caught me"

The man came out

"I'm here, leave my child"

"Not so fast, you have sth. Belongs to us and we have sth. You badly want"

"State your deal"

"Sign these papers"

"What are those?"

"Just all of you properties, beside 10 millions $ and the contract of these damn facility we want it, too"

"Why do you think I will follow these ridicules demands?"

"I have the evidence that will let you continue the rest of your dirty life behind the bars"

Bashemon looked to Kimura and shouted

"What are those barbarians talking about?"

"He is saying the truth, all the files and the illegal deals about the gun forces, they are all gone"

Bashemon shouted

"That's absurd, Show me the proof"

"So say goodbye to your child"

"Wait,I'll sign" and while the man was about to sign, the girl shouted "Don't, father. They don't have the files"

"What re you talking about?"

"I...have them. Kid gave them to me, he didn't tell me about your deeds ..He...I wish if I could see him again to say sorry"

Shin woo was about to smack the girl, but out of nowhere a boy showed up & knocked Woo & carried the girl princely away from danger

The silence flew away from the hall when they saw **Kid** was carrying the girl

"Kid ...Its Kid. What's he doing here ?"

"Isn't he with the scorpions?"

Ha yang said "hey young Zeno, didn't we have a deal you threw the leadership. Why are you here?!"

"What are they talking about?"

Kid handled the girl to Onohara and take off his clothes

"Whaaaa!"

The students, even the terrorists were in big surprise when they saw a large scorpion tattoo on the boy's back away from the scars covering his body

" _I am Zeno... & Kid, For so long I didn't think I have the choice to choose between them I've always been confused but today I'll make my choice_"

"Shut up Zeno or whatever. I'm the boss now" Jeho son

"Okay Mr. Boss. lets make a deal, what about a fight between your team and my team"

"What's my gain? Make sure to show me sth. To allure me or I won't agree"

"Your win my head, my win your departure"

"Okay where's yours?"

"...Don't make me laugh, against bastards like you I'm more than enough"

Jeho son rushed towards him and both of them fought a breath-taking fight till Kid was pushed towards shin woo, Kid stood up and broke Woo's jaw with his elbow to sent him out cold.

"Bastard, what did you do?"

"In the battle, you just have to focus on one mission, one mission only which is _Winning_ "

"You play dirty"

"There is no fair in war. If you want to defeat me-the best- you have to become the best"

More scorpions next to ha yang stepped in to fight the boy. It was around 20 on 1. But Kid knocked out most of them, there is just 6 men beside Jeho son and Ha yang .

"What kind of monster is he?" Men whispered

The woman shouted

"Don't worry, he will fall, he is around his limit"

"Hahahahaha..."

All in the gym looked at the boy laughing insanely

"Did his mind go delirious?"

"He might be scared and bluffing "

"Am I !,Limit you say?, What the hell did you take the son of Zeno for , What did you think I was doing for 14 years" Kid said with big smirk on his face

"..."

"Training, just training for sole reason...

 _No standards no limits"_

The fighters from both sides stepped in and It was an all-out war

Till the police came and captured the scorpions.

Kimura sold Bashemon to the police who lost his mind and abandoned his daughter for seeking of leverage.

Lucy looked to Kid who was so injured & collapsing, Nina came and others

The boy is sleeping on Nina's thigh

"Nina, thanks for always believing in me"

He looked up to see Lucy's crying-red face, He showed her his ever set Naive Smile & Said

"Lucy... I'm back"

She smiled, drying her tears

"Welcome home... ** _KID_** "

* * *

 **Feel free to Review.. Check out my account for more stories**


End file.
